Admirateur
by Rosine
Summary: Une lettre anonyme au petit déjeuner mène à certain aveux... Point de vue interne de Minerva


Rien à moi, tout à JKR... et à Aix en Provence ^^.

Merci à Ela pour la correction

**Admirateur**

Je regardais tranquillement les hiboux survoler la grande salle durant le petit déjeuner. Depuis cinq ans que j'enseignais je ne me lassais pas de ce spectacle. J'eus toutefois la surprise de voir un harfang des neiges se diriger vers moi. Depuis la mort de ma sœur, trois ans auparavant, je ne recevais plus de courrier personnel que pour les événements. Et mon courrier professionnel était délivré à mon bureau. Intriguée, je détachais la missive de la patte de la chouette tandis qu'elle s'abreuvait dans ma tasse de thé. Je déroulais délicatement la missive. L'écriture me semblait familière sans toutefois me permettre de placer un nom dessus.

« **Je présume que ma lettre doit vous surprendre. Mais je ne peux plus me taire lorsque mon cœur bat si fort. Je vous imagine le soir, brossant votre longue chevelure d'ébène, la tressant précautionneusement avant d'aller prendre votre repos. Cette tresse que vous passez par-dessus votre épaule lorsqu'un élève indiscipliné vient troubler la douceur de votre sommeil, vous forçant par son comportement à vous aventurer dans les couloirs sombres du château. Je vous imagine penchée sur votre bureau, les lèvres serrées de concentration tandis que votre plume glisse sur le parchemin. Je vous imagine les sourcils froncés et le regard sévère lorsqu'un élève ne suit pas les règles, la bouche ouverte et les yeux pétillants lorsque vous soutenez votre équipe de quidditch… En ai-je vraiment le droit ? Je l'ignore, mais maintenant je ne vous le cache plus.** »

Je levai les yeux et regardai la foule des élèves. Aucun d'eux ne semblait attendre une quelconque réaction de ma part. De plus, l'harfang qui était posée sur le dossier de ma chaise n'appartenait pas à l'école et aucun des étudiants ne possédait une telle chouette. Je me penchais vers mon voisin, employeur et ami, Albus Dumbledore.

-Albus, connaissez-vous cette écriture ?

Je lui tendis la lettre. Et me rendit compte de mon erreur quand il commença à lire les premières lignes.

-C'est… intéressant.

Je me retins de feuler. Animagus chat depuis quelques mois – il s'agissait du point central de ma thèse sur la métamorphose – j'avais encore du mal à contrôler certaines pulsions de mon alter-ego animal.

-Je ne vous demande pas votre avis sur les talents littéraire de mon correspondant, mais votre aide pour découvrir son identité.

-Il veut de toute évidence le cacher.

L'idée de lui griffer le nez me parut soudain très tentante.

-Puisque vous ne voulez pas lire entre les lignes, avez-vous écrit cette lettre ?

-Pourquoi l'aurais-je écrite ?

Je me serais mordue la langue. Pourquoi en effet ?

-Peu de monde sait que je me tresse les cheveux le soir.

-Tous les élèves qui ont « troublé la douceur de votre sommeil ».

-Je corrige leurs rédactions au moins deux fois par mois. Je pense que je reconnaitrais leur écriture.

-Vous connaissez la mienne.

-Je connais aussi vos talents d'enchanteur. Et le sort pour modifier subtilement une écriture est bien trop avancé pour un élève. Même de septième année.

-Un autre professeur…

-Ne m'aurait pas vue les cheveux tressés. Sauf Pomona, bien entendu, mais je sais de source sûre que je ne l'intéresse pas.

-Vous pensez que vous m'intéressez ?

Je restais coite. Ce n'était pas ce que je voulais dire. Cela ne m'aurait pas déplu, bien sûr, mais je savais bien que… Il me rendit la lettre.

-Si j'en avais été l'auteur, j'aurais mentionné la façon dont vous ronronnez près du feu.

J'ouvris la bouche pour parler, puis la refermais en me rendant compte que je n'avais pas la moindre idée de ce que je voulais dire. Il me sourit puis se tourna pour parler à Horace. Je roulais la lettre puis m'excusais avant de quitter la table. L'harfang s'envola pour venir se poser sur mon épaule. Une pile de lettres attendait sur mon bureau. Depuis que j'avais accepté le poste de directrice adjointe, il y a deux ans, le nombre de hiboux entrant et sortant de mon bureau avait doublé. Je soupirai, autant commencer à trier le courrier tout de suite avant le début de ma première heure de cours.

.0Oo.

La chouette ne m'avait pas quitté de la journée. J'avais rendez-vous avec le directeur pour préparer le programme des examens et je me demandais comment allait réagir Fumseck, le phœnix d'Albus. Ne voulant tout de même pas être en retard, je rangeais des rédactions que je venais de corriger. Pas une seule écriture ne correspondait à celle de ma lettre. J'arrivais devant la gargouille qui marquait l'entrée du bureau du directeur avec cinq minutes d'avance, l'harfang toujours sur mon épaule.

-Calisson, prononçais-je à l'intention de la statue.

La chouette ébouriffa ses plume et frotta la tête contre ma joue. Je n'étais pas encore entrée dans l'escalier, ce n'était donc pas de la peur.

-Calisson, répétais-je dubitative.

Elle écarta ses ailes comme pour acquiescer. Je levais les yeux au ciel. Pourquoi attirai-je les hommes friands de sucreries ? Je me secouais, je n'attirais pas le directeur, comme il me l'avait fait comprendre le matin même. A moins que… Je montais les escalier rapidement, sans tenir compte des protestation de calisson. J'entrais sans frapper.

-Votre chouette a le même nom que votre stupide mot de passe et vous voulez réellement que je crois qu'elle n'est pas à vous ?

-Mon mot de passe n'est pas stupide, c'est une confiserie moldue du sud de la France…

-Je sais ce que sont des Calissons, Albus !

-… délicieuse par ailleurs..

Il ne tenait absolument pas compte de mon interruption.

-…et si cette magnifique chouette m'appartenait, elle ne s'appellerait pas Calisson, mais blanc en neige.

Je soupirais et m'assit sur la chaise qui lui faisait face.

-Albus…

-Je ne vous ai pas écrit cette lettre, Minerva.

-Je sais que je ne vous intéresse pas. Mais je pense maintenant que cette lettre n'est qu'une plaisanterie.

-Ce serait particulièrement cruel, surtout de ma part.

Il n'avait pas nié que je ne l'intéressais pas, aussi me demandais-je de demander pourquoi ce serait plus cruel de sa part selon lui. Il ne pouvait pas connaître l'extrême admiration que j'avais pour lui, si ?

-Pourquoi tenez vous autant à en connaître l'auteur ?

-Eh bien…

Je dois avouez que la raison me paraissait floue.

-Cette personne en connaît davantage sur ma vie privée que je suis confortable de laisser connaître.

-J'en connais d'avantage sur vous que cette personne.

-Ce n'est pas pareil.

Je restais silencieuse un moment. J'étais sur le point de passer à la raison pour laquelle j'étai initialement venue quand il reprit.

-Vous eussiez préféré que j'en sois l'auteur ?

-Oui.

Ma réponse avait été immédiate. Ses yeux se mirent à pétiller. Je retint un grognement.

-Vous auriez pu m'expliquer vos motivation, tentais-je de me justifier. Ses yeux n'en pétillèrent que d'avantage.

-Bien, Maintenant expliquez moi pourquoi vous voulez changer le programme des examens.

Je m'étranglais. J'aimais cet homme, mais combien pouvais-je avoir envie de le frapper des fois ! Il ne pouvait pas changer de sujet comme ça après une telle question !

-La métamorphose après l'examen pratique d'astronomie est une très mauvaise idée.

Merlin ! Etais-je incapable de ne pas suivre ses directives ?

-Mais ma chère, toutes les matière me présenterons la même requête. Vous imaginez si on y mettait l'histoire de la magie ?

Je m'autorisais un sourire. Aucun élève ne resterait éveillé.

-Je propose simplement de faire passer l'astronomie en dernier.

-Et si le temps ne le permet pas ?

-Nous le saurons à l'avance et à ce moment là nous aviserons.

-Je croyais que vous méprisiez la divination…

-C'est le cas. Mais même les moldu savent prévoir le temps plusieurs jours à l'avance, Albus.

Il n'avait pas quitté son sourire.

-Montrez-moi ce que vous avez préparé.

Je lui tendit un parchemin.

-Changez de couleur, Minerva. Le noir ne vous va pas au teint.

Je fronçais les sourcils avec surprise.

-Je vous demande pardon ?

-Votre encre.

-Avec mon teint ? demandais-je incrédule.

-Oui, le noir dilué n'est pas du tout votre couleur. Le rose vous irait bien mieux.

Le rose ? Je fronçais le nez avec dégout. La seule personne que j'avais vu écrire en rose était une fille de 7ème année Poufsouffle. Bien sûr, je ne l'avais pas eu dans ma classe, mais je l'avais eu en retenue une ou deux fois… Même ses parchemins était roses ! Albus leva les yeux vers moi, ils pétillaient encore davantage. Comme souvent j'oubliais ce que j'étais sur le point de dire.

-Je ne vous imagine pas en rose non plus.

Je ne put m'empêcher de répondre à son sourire.

-Du bleu ou du vert plutôt… continua-t-il.

-Albus pourrions nous revenir au sujet principal ?

-Comme vous voulez ma chère.

Je retins avec succès le frisson qui accompagnait habituellement ses mots.

-Si le temps prévisionnel ne permet pas la tenue de l'examen lors de la dernière soirée, on le tiendra la veille en déplaçant la botanique l'après midi, reppris-je.

-Vous prévenez Pomona.

-S'il n'y a que ça pour vous faire céder, soupirais-je.

Il hocha la tête. Je m'autorisais à nouveau un sourire, contente de moi. Il éclata soudain de rire. Je le foudroyais du regard, vexée.

-Ce n'est pas de ma faute, tenta-t-il de se justifier, mais vous ronronnez.

Je portais ma main à ma gorge. En effet, les vibration que j'y sentis lui donnaient raison. Je fermais les yeux et respirais profondément pour tenter de me maitriser. Son rire redoubla.

-Vous ne m'aidez pas beaucoup… dis-je sans ouvrir les yeux.

-Parce que je n'ai pas envie que vous vous arrêtiez.

J'ouvris les yeux sous la surprise.

-Bien, si c'est la tout ce dont nous devions parler, reprit-il.

Je ne comprendrais jamais cet homme, les signaux contraires qu'il m'envoyait me rendez folle.

-Je vous propose une partie d'échec.

Je rougis.

-Je ne sais pas jouer.

Ce fut à son tour d'être surpris. Je savourais cette légère victoire.

-Dommage. Je vous apprendrais peut-être.

Cela ne sonnait pas comme une proposition mais comme une affirmation. Etrangement cela ne me dérangeait pas. Il fallait vraiment que je me détache de l'emprise que cet homme avait sur moi. Je me levais.

-Bonne soirée, Albus.

.0Oo.

Durant la semaine qui suivit, Calisson ne me quitta pas et je finis par renoncer à trouver mon expéditeur mystère. Albus avait continué à démentir et j'avais finit par le croire. Un soir, pourtant, Calisson partit par la fenêtre alors que je me préparais à me coucher. Je ne m'inquiétais pas trop, après tout une chouette a besoin de chasser de temps en temps. En effet je l'a vis revenir vers moi le lendemain matin au petit déjeuner. Ce qui me surpris cependant fut la lettre qu'elle déposa devant ma tasse de thé avant de s'installer sur le dossier de ma chaise. J'essuyais ma bouche et ouvrit la missive.

«**Je n'ai reçut aucune mot de votre part, ma chère. Je commence à m'inquiéter : vous aurais-je vexée ? Pourtant loin de moi cette intention. Mes pensées sont pures et je ne vous veux aucun mal. Peut-être ne savez-vous toujours pas qui je suis… Cependant j'eus pensé que vous vous tourneriez vers mon frère pour le moindre conseil. Ou bien vous savez qui je suis et il vous a convaincu que j'étais indigne de vous. Il a peut-être raison et c'est vrai qu'après lui je paraitrais fade, mais pouvez vous me blâmer d'essayer ? Je vous en prie, daignez me renvoyer un mot, ne serait-ce que pour me dire de vous laisser en paix.**»

Je me tournais vers mon voisin et lui tendit la lettre.

-J'attends une explication.

Je le détaillait alors qu'il parcourait la lettre des yeux. Il semblait amusé et ses yeux pétillaient.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que j'ai une explication pour vous ?

Je feulais doucement.

-Albus, vous savez aussi bien que moi que vous êtes la seule personne à qui je demande conseil ici. Est-ce l'écriture de votre frère ? Est-ce sa chouette ?

-Pas maintenant, Minerva. Passez dans mon bureau tout à l'heure…

-Hors de question. Vous m'avez menti pendant une semaine et j'exige de savoir pourquoi.

-Venez me voir dans mon bureau. Ne faisons pas une scène au milieu de la grande salle.

En effet certain de nos collègues nous regardaient et quelques étudiants. J'acquiesçais sèchement. Je repris ma lettre dans ses main et sortit à grand pas de la salle. Une fois devant la gargouille je donnais le mot de passe et montais, sans attendre de vois si Albus m'avait suivi. Je m'assis dans la chaise que j'occupais d'habitude. Le directeur arriva peu après et s'assit face à moi. Je le fixais avec un regard tout sauf aimable.

-Je sais que vous m'aimez.

Je clignais des yeux. D'où est-ce que cela sortait ? Quel était le rapport et surtout, comment le savait-il ? Je n'étais pas si démonstrative que cela… J'avais toujours été douée pour dissimuler mes sentiments… Je ne dis mots et le laisser continuer. S'il n'avait pas d'explication valable, je serait bientôt directrice de l'école.

-J'aime passer du temps avec vous, malheureusement nous ne pourrons jamais avoir plus. Ce serait contre l'éthique que nous nous affichions ensemble. Un mariage ne reste jamais secret et je refuse d'avoir un simple liaison, surtout secrète, avec vous.

Je fronçais les sourcils toujours sans rien dire, je ne voyais pas où il voulait en venir. Quel était le rapport avec les lettres de son frère ?

-J'ai parlais de vous plusieurs fois à mon frère et il sait ce que je ressent, mais il ne partage pas mon point de vue. Je pense qu'il imagine que s'il vous courtise, je serait jaloux et ferait le premier pas. Je ne vous ai pas dit qui il était de peur que vous alliez le voir. Il ne vous conviendrait pas, même si ce n'est pas à moi d'en juger.

Je secouais doucement la tête. Son explication ne tenait pas debout, cependant ses yeux reflétais une telle vérité… Je soupirais et me levais. Il ne me retint pas. A la porte je me retournais.

-J'espère au moins que la solitude est bonne compagne.

J'eu un sourire triste.

-Pour tous les deux.

Fin.


End file.
